Lance Vargain (Character)
|company = Jackie Studios |name = Lance Vargian |image = Phantomguardianpic.JPG |age = 17 (The Golden Blaze) 18 (Squad 41) |appearances = The Golden Blaze Squad 41 Raiden: Rogue Unit |theme = |traits = Charismatic Persistent Authority}}Lance Vargin (Phantom Guardian) is a major character in the Unstoppables Cinematic Universe. He formerly debuted in the lost Phantom Guardian's short film, and instead made an appearance in The Golden Blaze. Biography Lance and his friend, Voxen, began their career as being vigilantes who opposed the uprising crime rates in Chicago. From homemade gadgets and weapons, they utilized major styles of combat for their workings. When Aron Steriblaze was struggling to defeat The Blizzarian, Lance himself appeared and killed The Blizzarian before leaving, causing those who witnessed the event to believe Aron was the one who killed the threat. Because of the event, debates arose between whether or not Aron's apparent doings were in the good or comprimised a government mission to take in the Blizzarian. When Lance began to reason with Aron that he aided him, Aron refused and the two grew a hostile rivalry which led to them focusing on their multiple altercations around the city other than the threats of criminals who began to grow. When Aron was suddenly taken into Squad 41, Lance and Voxen continued their work and successfully took down two major associates who were dealing. But to their dismay, it was also set up by the police to also catch the vigilantes. The two surrendered and were taken in for interrogation, and soon enough Captain Carl appeared to offer them time in Squad 41, which they accepted. In Syria, when Raiden's convoy was killed and he was left standing, he was unknowingly kidnapped. Lance and the rest of Squad 41 flew around Syria to track him down, and encountered several terrorists and aided the USMC with Captain Dalton. After several key clues and witnesses were given, they arrived at a small village overtaken by militia and were immediately engaged in combat. Lance aided in the battle by killing a man with his sword. But as the battlefield appeared to be clear of any danger, Lance and the rest of Squad 41 witnessed Raiden being fatally shot by the terrorist captain, who was later apprehended by Magma Flight. Squad 41 flew out of the warfare and landed at a nearby safezone, where Raiden's wounds were treated. They earned themselves the Army Commendation Medal. Upon beginning their new life at Fort Chester, Squad 41 was given supplies by the government for their mission use. When Lance realized his new hood was similar to his old one during his fight with Aron, who also saw his new suit bore resemblance to the Blizzarian, the two stared at eachother remembering they still had a longing rivalry. Appearances '''Lance Vargain '''appears in the following productions. * The Golden Blaze * Squad 41 * Raiden: Rogue Unit Trivia * Lance was created during the production of the Golden Blaze to expand into a story of rivalry, but when Raiden and Squad 41 were introduced, their involvement in the upcoming productions would be crucial. Category:Character